Slow Down Kiss
by Fer-chan
Summary: Estar perto dele era contraditório para seus sentimentos gostava e não gostava, fugia e aparecia, procurava-o e evita-o, olhava-o e desviava, respirava seu perfume e desmaiava, pensava e apaixonava-se.Uma e outra vez.Novamente!Presente para Laila' cerejaa


**One-Shot: Slow Down Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas sim à Hinata, já Itachi-san e Kakashi-sensei são meus e fim de papo. ò.ó

_Romance / Fluffy / Poetry_

**Sinopse**: Estar perto dele era contraditório para seus sentimentos, gostava e não gostava, fugia e aparecia, procurava-o e evita-o, olhava-o e desviava, respirava seu perfume e desmaiava, pensava e apaixonava-se... Uma e outra vez... Novamente! ••Presente de natal para Laila' cerejaa••

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Slow Down Kiss**

:

:

:

Para Hinata estar perto de Naruto significa muitas coisas, entre elas está:

_Má circulação sanguínea;_

Pois o sangue de todo seu corpo parecia concentrar-se todo em seu rosto.

_Paradas respiratórias;_

Já que não lembrava como respirar, quando encontrava-se perto do loiro, inspira expira, inspira expira, repetia varias vezes, quando recordava é claro, para poder oxigenar o cérebro, afinal isso é importante para continuar viva.

_Arritmia cardíaca;_

Pois o seu coração disparava de uma maneira que parecia que iria explodir em pedaços para todo canto, fazendo o sangue circular mais rápido pelo corpo do que um avião a jato pelo céu e, isso é claro tinha conseqüências, o sangue todo acumulava-se momentaneamente e novamente em todo seu rosto com cada gesto do garoto,

_As mãos suavam;_

Ficavam inteiramente molhadas podia sentir as minúsculas gotas brotando dos poros e escorrendo suavemente pelas palmas, ato que rendia um tique nervoso a garota, bater os dedos indicadores um ao outro ritmadamente.

_As pernas fraquejavam;_

Parecia que não conseguiria andar, queria sentar-se, os joelhos tremiam como se estivessem quebrados, os músculos da panturrilha doíam como se estivesse corrido sem intervalos por horas, sentia como se as coxas tivessem sofrido um leve estiramento por ter feito muito esforço físico,

_Sentia-se cansada;_

Como se não dormisse a dias seguidos, a cabeça rodava como se acabasse de sair de uma montanha russa gigante.

_O estomago embrulhava;_

Era como borboletas brincando nele, não conseguia comer, não conseguia falar, não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia mover-se, não conseguia absolutamente nada, mas ainda assim gostava de estar ao lado dele, procurava-o para sentir novamente tudo aquilo que a deixava, chocada, paralisada, encantada... Apaixonada... Gostava da sensação de entorpecência, era como estava sentindo-se nesse exato momento... Atordoada.

Quando teve uma chamada da Hokage para uma missão não sentiu absolutamente nada, estava em casa tranqüila, segura, protegida, calma... É claro até chegar ao escritório e dar de cara com Naruto, e escutar que teria uma missão com ele, não, espere, uma missão sozinha com ele, as palavras da Godaime passaram pelo seu cérebro como uma bala de revolver, foram rápidas, explosivas, ardidas... Sem intervalos para contestamentos, velozes o suficiente para não poder desviar, fugir, esconder-se... Aceitou... Afinal, o que fazer? Nada mais a esperava.

Estar perto dele era contraditório para seus sentimentos, gostava e não gostava, fugia e aparecia, procurava-o e evita-o, olhava-o e desviava, respirava seu perfume e desmaiava, pensava e apaixonava-se... Uma e outra vez... Novamente!

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

A missão não foi difícil, para Naruto, é claro, já para Hinata; cada abraço repentinho que vinha do loiro a paralisava um pouquinho mais, o que ela não sabia é que por outro lado Naruto já vinha tentando há meses aproximar-se da Hyuuga, não sabia mais o que fazer, a missão foi pedida por ele a Godaime, implorou para que fosse Hinata no lugar de Ino, viu uma chance instantânea no ato, talvez assim conseguisse arrancar gestos ou algumas palavras positivas da garota dos olhos perolados, que o fez cair de amores, queria saber sobre o que ela gostava o que a fazia sorrir, o que a fazia feliz, o que pensava sobre ele realmente, estava apreensivo, não fazia a mínima idéia por onde começar... Brincou, falou, sorriu, tocou-a, olhou-a... Hipnotizou-se... imediatamente.

Andavam lado a lado há algumas horas voltando da missão, já estava anoitecendo, entre tentativas falhas de arrancar palavras da kunoichi ele decidiu seguir com gestos, tentou por varias vezes segurar sua mão, tocou-a levemente, mexeu em seus cabelos... Exalou seu perfume... Entorpeceu-se novamente.

_-Ele tocou em mim, não sei o que fazer, estou paralisada._

_-Tentei sutilmente segurar a mão dela, mas ela esquivou-se, meu coração bateu forte não consigo mais pensar em nada._

_-Sinto o calor do corpo dele perto ao meu, escuto o barulho de seus passos e nada mais faz sentido para mim._

_-Olho os longos cabelos negros dela, dançarem com o vento, sinto acariciarem levemente meu rosto, e o chão me foge momentaneamente, mais queria que isso nunca tivesse um fim._

_-O ar se esvai dos meus pulmões, ele me abraçou novamente, dessa vez foi em um gesto delicado passou o braço pela minha cintura, como se fossemos namorados._

_-Decidi! Vou ser mais ágil aqui, a tocarei, a abraçarei, afinal de contas, estou mais do que apaixonado._

_-Meus joelhos fraquejaram novamente, mais agora ele está aqui me amparando solenemente._

_-Meu cérebro gira, e sinti um leve tremor vindo do corpo dela, mais eu estou aqui, vou ampará-la cuidadosamente. _

_-Como eu pensei, ele me salvou, não sei se salvar é a palavra certa, afinal perigo eu não corria, mas foi doce, foi o que eu esperava, era á isso que meu coração concorria._

_-Dessa vez ela não esta me evitando, até posso jurar que apertou o abraço, para passar o braço pela minha cintura, falta menos que o esperado._

_-Não sei o que fazer, isso foi tão repentino, será que correspondo ao seu gesto furtivo?_

_-Ela segurou minha jaqueta, correspondeu ao ato, mas eu já vejo as luzes da torre dos hokages, mais ainda não está tudo acabado._

_-Ele parou de repente, chegamos ao local esperado, viro-me de frente á ele para ver seu sorriso, vou remexer no meu bolso, tenho para ele um presente guardado._

_-Ela está mexendo no bolso da jaqueta, parece procurar por algo, parece muito atenta._

_-Bem, sei que não é muito romântico, é só um ticket de ramen, mas acho que ele vai ficar encantado. _

_-Humm, um ticket de ramen gratuito, vou agradecê-la, alias, já mencionei como a luz da lua a deixa bela?_

_-Vejo seu rosto se aproximando do meu, seus lábios em direção da minha bochecha esquerda, não sei o que me deu, simplesmente aconteceu, virei meu rosto e os seus lábios foram de encontro aos meus._

_-Foi tão rápido, agora sinto meus lábios pressionados aos dela, sinto uma gama de sentimentos diferentes, meu sangue corre fervente, minha cabeça explode iminente e, dor eu sinto, como nunca havia antes sentido, mas ao invés de ficar estressado, fico aqui, todo encantado._

_-Abro os olhos em meio ao beijo já aprofundado, encaro-o por um momento, seus olhos sempre tão azuis e brilhantes agora estão fechados._

_-Toco suas mãos que antes ela recusou tão prontamente, e sinto meu corpo estremecer-se involuntariamente._

_-Tudo o que senti antes quando o encontrava, sinto agora triplicado em um milhão de vezes, meus joelhos tremem, mas ele segura-me, meu estomago revira, mas não me dou à mínima, minhas mãos suam, mas estão entrelaçadas as dele, meu sangue corre rápido e fervente, mas posso ouvir os seus batimentos ritmados aos meus, o ar se esvai dos meus pulmões, mas ele, gentil como sempre, me cede o dele._

_-Em um gesto lento sinto o calor dos lábios dela deixarem os meus, ela pronuncia meu nome suavemente, seguida de uma frase que não pude assimilar prontamente._

"-Na - Naruto-kun!! Aishiteru!"

_-Não sei exatamente, porque eu disse aquilo, olho para ele, parece assustado repentinamente._

_-Agora pude assimilar corretamente, ela disse que me ama, revelarei meus sentimentos também, direi que a amo intensamente._

"-Hinata-chan!! Aishiterumo!"

Desceu a rua em dispara, mas antes disse algumas palavras em um sonoro "-Nos vemos amanhã, Naruto-kun." O loiro ficou paralisado enquanto o vento brincava com os seus fios dourados, a olhou descendo a rua, mais antes disse um falhado "-É claro".

Chegou a casa, estava feliz como nunca, não mais fugiria, nem se esconderia já o que antes sentia ainda iria continuar, provavelmente seu coração ainda iria disparar suas mãos suar, os joelhos fraquejar, o ar se esvair, o estomago revirar com borboletas á brincar, mais agora tudo era diferente, por que agora ao seu lado... Teria ele.

:

:

:

:

_**Owari!**_

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

_Kyahh... Fic de presente de natal para __**Laila' cerejaa**__, espero que goste._

_Não pensei que fosse tão difícil escrever um NaruHina XD o difícil mesmo é fazer a Hinata, já que tenho certeza que ela não pensa nenhum dos absurdos que eu penso ai fica complicado né!! _

_Fic totalmente açucarada espero que ninguém tenha diabetes XD, mais eu me esforcei muito por que adoro NaruHina é meu segundo casal preferido e eu espero que tenha ficado pelo menos um pouquinho bom, e aí gente ficou? _o.o''

_Espero que tenha gostado do presente Laila_. \o/_ Até!! Feliz Natal!!_

:

:

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
